In the commercial processing of goods, it is common for the goods to be at least partially assembled and prepared for shipment using an automated processing line. In various embodiments, the automated processing line can include a machine configured to apply a cap to a product-filled container, to seal the container and prepare the container for shipment. In at least one embodiment, the machine can include a capping machine configured to place, snap, and/or screw the cap onto a cap-receiving portion of the container. For the automated processing line to run smoothly, the caps usually need to be sorted and/or oriented such that a single cap can engage the cap-receiving portion of the container when applied thereto. Various automated cap sorting and/or orienting processes are directed towards sorting and/or orienting the caps, however, most of these automated processes are overly complicated and can require many expensive components. Further, the current automated processes can have a tendency to cause the caps to jam and/or mis-orient with the processing line thereby causing an inefficient capping result. Additionally, in various embodiments, current capping processes can require costly and inefficient change-over procedures when the capping machine is switched from running a first cap, having a first size and geometry, and a second cap, having a second size and geometry. Additionally, none of the current automated capping processes teach in-cavity orienting of the caps. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.